


Needed, but Unwanted (Lucifer x Reader x Simeon)

by sondepoch



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst, Completed, F/M, Female Reader, Forbidden Love, M/M, Oneshot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sad, Smut, Toxic Relationships, Unhealthy Relationships, Unrequited Love, fem reader - Freeform, first smut attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:14:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25219105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sondepoch/pseuds/sondepoch
Summary: Things might be different, if it were possible for an angel and a demon to love each other. Things might be different, if you weren’t so helplessly in love with them both. Things might be different, if the world had been just a little kinder to even one of you.Yet, things are not different.And so you let them wrap their arms around you, ignoring the way they imagine each other. You let them kiss and make love to you, ignoring the fact that any love involved in this union is warped and twisted.  And all any of you can do is moan breathlessly as your hearts continues to break.~Oneshot
Relationships: Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer/Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 74





	Needed, but Unwanted (Lucifer x Reader x Simeon)

It hurts.

But it feels so good.

The second you get a text from Lucifer on your group chat with Simeon, you're already hastily putting your books away, slinging your small rucksack over your shoulders. You pull out your phone, sending a quick _Coming_ on the group chat, only pausing briefly to smile at Simeon's various spelling mistakes as he tries to type out the same thing.

As you make the walk back to the House of Lamentation, a small part of your mind—the _rational_ part of your mind—wonders why you're doing this. Why you go, when it causes nothing but additional pain for your already aching heart.

The eagerness between your legs gives you your answer.

(Or at least, that's what you tell yourself.)

"Lucifer?" You call the moment you reach his study.

You knock twice and then open the door, surprised to see that Simeon is already here.

The intimacy in the room is hardly foreign as you step inside, both men casually leaning against Lucifer's desk with a glass in hand. Lucifer, you assume, is drinking Demonus. There are two ice cubes in his glass, and he still hasn't looked up yet, a light flush on his cheeks as his prior laughter fades into the air, the demon watching the ice cubes circle each other in a hypnotic spiral as he swirls the glass ever so slightly.

The beverage in Simeon's hand is a different color—probably one of the many Celestial drinks Lucifer purchases for his old friend's sake. Every time you come to the demon's study, you find the shelf stocked with a different bottle, each more expensive than the last. This one is almost perfectly transparent, save for the strange blobs of thickness that color the liquid various hues of magenta, cyan, and carmine.

(You don't pause to think about the fact that Lucifer has never purchased any human-world drinks for you.)

The air of intimacy is squashed the second you step inside.

"Ah, you're here!" Simeon exclaims, smiling softly as he beckons for you to come over.

(The angel has always been better at hiding it, you muse. The look on Lucifer's face is nothing but sulky as he watches your figure approach.)

Simeon is quick to wrap you in a loving kiss the second you're within an arm's distance, pulling you close as he wraps his arms around your frame. For a moment, you bask in it. The perfect way his lips move against yours never fails to make your legs weak, even after you should know better. Your fingers twitch from their position on his chest, _aching_ to go up and play with the hair of the angel you've grown to love so much.

"Eager, aren't we?" Lucifer murmurs from behind you, a light sigh escaping his lips. He steps behind you and runs his hands down your arms, the action springing goosebumps on your skin despite the warmth he brings. He brings his head to your neck, laying soft, open-mouthed kisses against the skin, tongue darting out occasionally to swipe at the spots he knows are most sensitive.

He relishes in the way your body shudders every time he does so.

(Or rather, he relishes in the way Simeon hums appreciatively every time you react, the angel's quiet moan like music to both your ears.)

Simeon's hands settle on the small of your waist, the man using both arms to tug you closer as he rolls his hips against yours, breath hitching every time he feels something particularly pleasing. Behind you, Lucifer is doing the same thing, though the way he grinds against your ass is far from subtle. His hands rest on the fronts of your hips, pulling you closer.

The odd combination of Lucifer pulling you toward him and Simeon pulling you the other way almost makes it feel like the two men are trying to rip you apart and keep the pieces for themselves.

(But you know that if they're trying to rip you apart, it's only so that you're no longer between them.)

"You certainly took your time getting here," Lucifer murmurs with a low growl, his hand slipping underneath your shirt. He runs his fingers along your sides, stroking the softest parts of your stomach before he trails higher, swiftly yanking your bra down with a forcefulness that leaves you gasping against Simeon's lips.

"Now, now, Lucy. Be nice," The chocolate-haired angel chuckles lightly, his own hands raising to undo the topmost buttons of your uniform. His usual cryptic smile turns almost _genuinely_ pleased as he gazes at your exposed breasts. "Beautiful," He murmurs with a tenderness so profound that it makes your heart ache.

( _An act,_ your mind warns you against your will. _All words, all smiles, all looks are nothing but an act.)_

The garbled moan that leaves your lips as Simeon takes a nipple between his teeth is muffled only by the sound of rustling clothing as Lucifer's hand dives even deeper, now slipping between the skirt of your uniform. Your belt complains against the sudden intrusion, but either Lucifer doesn't seem to care, or he takes its straining as a challenge, because moments later, he's buried his hand even deeper in your skirt and his thumb is brushing your most sensitive regions through your underwear.

"F-fuck," You mutter out, torn between the sensation of Simeon sucking almost violently on your breasts and Lucifer being painfully delicate between your thighs. The combination is a rarity, given that Lucifer is usually the callous one, with Simeon teasing you incessantly, but the alcohol they were drinking must have loosened their nerves up because neither man seems fully hinged as they try to squirm you out of the rest of your clothing.

"G-gentle," You murmur, raising your hand to cup Lucifer's cheek. He tenses at the action, but nods silently and goes from trying to make your belt snap off your waist to taking the time to unbuckle it with one hand, earning a soft chuckle from Simeon.

"You've tamed our Morningstar," Simeon whispers against your skin, gazing up at both of you with hooded eyes.

Lucifer's dick hardens the second his forsaken name spills from the angel's lips.

"Quiet, Simeon," Lucifer warns with a threatening edge to his voice, pretending as if he dislikes the honorific.

"Why, dearest Morningstar?" Simeon teases, peppering your chest with kisses as his lips trail back up to your mouth. He gives you a quick peck and leans back, smirking as he helps Lucifer remove your skirt, exposing your body. "Is our _Morningstar_ embarrassed?"

Simeon grins cheekily, the triumphant smile on his face punctuated the _thud_ of your skirt as it falls to the ground.

"Say it with me, little lamb." Simeon whispers the words into your ear, undoing the remainder of the buttons on your uniform before letting Lucifer yank the fabric from you completely.

(You don't, of course. Lucifer might go flaccid if he hears _you_ say that name after Simeon is moaning it with such a sinful look in his eye.)

_"Morningstar,"_ He repeats seductively, and though you know he's doing his best to keep up the playful guise, you can feel the way his own cock throbs in anticipation as the word drips from his lips over and over again.

"You talk too much, Simeon." You can hear the scowl in Lucifer's words, only further emphasized by the roughness with which he reaches over your body and pushes Simeon backward, the angel laughing lightly in response.

"Undress him," Lucifer demands, and you waste no time in doing so.

( _How strange._ In all your escapades with these two, Lucifer always insists on seeing Simeon in his full, naked holiness. Never him. And certainly never yourself.

_Why?_ You try not to wonder.

Oh, who are you kidding? You can't even pretend not to know the truth.)

The silk robe around the angel's shoulders is the first to fall, landing on the ground with the rest of your clothes. You drop to your knees to undo his pants, pulling and tugging deftly as you remove them, and when they fall to the ground, you're left face to face with an all too familiar bulge.

"Can I...?" You question, running your hand delicately against the fabric.

That's another thing.

Nothing you do is without explicit permission.

And though you asked the question looking up into Simeon's eyes, it's really Lucifer's response you're waiting for, and the angel seems to know it, a silent nod being sent the demon's way.

"Wait," Simeon says when you've slipped his boxers off, ignoring the shallow pumps you begin to run against his cock. "Lucy, can we..."

Unwilling to spell it out in words, the angel drops to his knees and shifts your body so that your ass is in the air, never breaking eye contact with the demon behind you as he pulls your panties to one side, not bothering to take them off completely as he gazes lustfully up at Lucifer.

"You want me to fuck her ass while you take her in the mouth?" Lucifer asks, voice sharp. He doesn't bother hiding his amusement at the boldness of Simeon's proposition, and you swear the angel's cheeks flush a dark shade of red in immediate response, but Lucifer takes pity on him and drops to his own knees, the sound of pants being unzipped filling gives you both the answer to what is about to happen.

Neither man stops to consider how you might feel about the situation, and even Simeon, who usually remembers to check for your well-being, seems to have forgotten about your role in all this as he releases a breathy sigh, groaning when he pushes his tip inside your mouth.

A certain hesitation fills your heart, a quiet concern for what is about to happen. You've never taken them from opposite sides like _this,_ and neither man really seems to be taking it slow, by the way Simeon is already easing himself inside your mouth.

(You don't complain, though. You never do. This is the least you can do for the two men you love.)

_"Ah,"_ Simeon moans, head arching upward to stare at the ceiling. "Little lamb, you're so good."

You almost savor the beautiful sounds that spill from his lips as you continue taking the angel inside your mouth, having to stop three quarters of the way in because you physically can't fit any more. _Almost_ savor the sounds _._ Because the moment your mouth is filled, you feel a finger enter your behind, a silent reminder that it would do you good to pay attention to Lucifer's ministrations as well.

You force yourself to relax, both mouth and body, as Lucifer shallowly fucks you with that single finger. His digits are long, you know, and slender. They almost fill you up, with the way he reaches inside and curls, and before long, Simeon isn't the only one moaning, and Lucifer has added a second finger, a third.

It feels good.

(But in the depths of your heart, it hurts.)

A needy whine leaves your lips when Lucifer withdraws, evidently pleased by your body's reaction to his little workings. Of course, it's replaced by a sharp inhale the second you feel something much _larger_ poke at your behind.

"Gentle," Simeon warns breathlessly, a single eye open as he watches Lucifer slide inside, and despite the fact that he's lubed up, your muscles tense around the sudden intrusion as Lucifer pushes his full length inside you, filling you up the way his fingers never could.

"Quiet, Simeon," Lucifer retorts, and you already know that he's scowling at the angel's warning, the angel's silent distrust of him.

"Just making sure you— _hah,"_ Simeon groans when a long moan leaves your throat as Lucifer pulls back and thrusts into you, the vibrations sending shudders up his spine as the grip of his hand in your hair tightens.

You can almost _hear_ Lucifer's smirk.

Slowly, Lucifer begins to take control of the two of you through that: fucking you from behind and pacing his thrusts _exactly_ how he knows you'll find it most pleasurable, every little moan and hitch in your breathing resonating through Simeon's cock and sending the same sensations of pleasure through his own body. It's not long before the man in your throat has begun to lose control, shallowing fucking into you with a careful consideration not to thrust too far, but a certain neediness that's drawn out in every garbled moan falls from his lips as you move your hands up to massage his balls.

"Little lamb— _hah—_ just like that— _hah—"_

(A tiny part of you wonders what it would be like to hear Simeon moan your actual name instead of that nickname, but you suppress the thought. As you always do.)

You feel his thighs twitch, and Lucifer seems just as turned on by Simeon's moaning as you are, because his thrusts slowly become stronger, the demon hell-bent on bringing as much sound out of your mouth and into Simeon's cock as possible. A finger begins to circle your exposed clit, tracing detailed patterns into the bundle of nerves until it's all you can do to remember to breathe through your nose as moans fall from your lips faster than you can think to muffle them.

Tears begin to pool in your eyes as you feel Simeon start thrusting deeper into your mouth, though they might also be forming on account of just how much pleasure Lucifer is giving you. His thrusts have grown in intensity, the light pants leaving his lips rising in volume as well. The hand not between your thighs presses down on your back, fingers gripping into the skin with such force that you already _know_ you'll find bruises there tomorrow morning, but you can't bring yourself to care.

(You don't mind the bruises on your skin. It's the ones on your heart that you care about.)

"M-more," Simeon stammers out, and Lucifer responds in full, angling himself deeper and thrusting into you with such force that the sound of slapping skin almost drowns out Simeon's second cry for _even_ more as his fingers tangle in your hair and he tries his best to stop himself from thrusting all the way into your already full mouth, one hand grabbing your shoulder for support.

Your mind starts to go hazy, your insides clenching in anticipation for the climax you're gradually approaching, and Lucifer senses it, the sensation on your clit suddenly being paired with a finger entering your other hole, and the shock of it is strong enough that it really _does_ send you over your peak, leaving you crying out against Simeon's cock.

"Oh my _god,"_ Simeon murmurs breathlessly, the hand on your shoulder dropping to your back as he staggers in response to the sudden assault of pleasure around his length.

You hear Lucifer grunt, a low sound which he tries to hide, but one that speaks volumes, given that he insists on remaining as silent as possible on these sessions with the two of you.

(Sometimes you wonder if he might be louder if you weren't here, but the thought is futile. Lucifer can't even touch Simeon if you're not here, much less fuck the angel.)

Lucifer's hand on your back rises, now positioned a little closer to your neck as he leans even farther back and snaps his hips into you with _more_ force, absolutely uncaring of how sensitive you are right now. The simple movement brings his hand next to Simeon's on your body, and your breath hitches at the realization of what it caused.

_Their pinkies are touching._

(Well, that's a fir—

_"Lucy."_

A breathless moan, garbled and torn by pleasure, but indescribably _beautiful_ as Simeon's cock twitches between your lips.

For a moment, everything stops.

And then the shock of the two men actually _touching_ each other, one of them _saying the other's name,_ for the first time in all these nights you've spent between the two of them causes your throat to tense up, and then Simeon really is only thinking with his cock as the sudden wave of pleasure sends a spark of boldness through his body.

You'll never forget the look of wild pleasure that flashes through the angel's eyes as he reaches over your back and laces his fingers with Lucifer's, the touching pinkies turning into full-on contact.

If you could turn around, you might see the utterly shocked expression on Lucifer's face as the angel does so, breaking the barrier of touch between them for the first time.

And the second their fingers intertwine, it all changes.

_"L-Lucy,"_ Simeon gasps again, all the playful teasing from earlier dropped from his voice, leaving nothing but an overwhelmingly warm tone of _love_ to his words. You glance upward, only to see that the man has closed his eyes completely, head thrown back in pleasure.

"S-Simeon," Lucifer responds, a shudder racking his own body at the very name. And you can't even think about denying the fact that the angel's name sounds so much more _right_ in Lucifer moans than yours does, and the realization breaks your heart as both demons seem to forget that it's _you_ between them, now fucking you with all the reckless abandon they'd never treated you with out of concern for your human body.

"Fuck," The angel breathes, hips snapping against your face such that he's managed to bury his _entire_ length inside you, so far past your gag reflex that it's all you can do to stop your hands from trembling as he fucks your mouth the way he would a demon, and you _know_ that it's Lucifer he's imagining in his head, lips wrapped prettily around his dick.

"Lucy," He repeats, practically singing the name like it's the only word he knows.

Your throat convulses around his length, but the sensation only spurs him on, his moans filling the air and overpowering your chokes, and the moment Lucifer hears _his_ name fall from the angel's lips so breathily, he, too, loses all control and begins snapping his hips against yours with a precision you never knew he had.

And it's at this moment that you can't deny the truth any longer.

It's at this moment that the harsh reality of your situation is forced on your shoulders, down your mouth, up your ass, and _inside_ you, as you're forced to come to terms with the fact that neither Simeon nor Lucifer wants _you:_ all they want is each other.

The realization tears a sob from your throat, a helpless sound that's buried under all the other moaning and gasping from the two men around you, the bloody realization that neither of them loves you the way you love them. That they've only been using you to pleasure each other the way they never could do so themselves. That you're entirely unwanted, only here out of their need for a buffer to hide their sinful love for each other: the forbidden love of angel and demon.

The way your throat hitches only further edges Simeon on, and every garbled moan that leaves his lips brings Lucifer closer to his own climax, and you can't help but feel helplessly _alone_ as another orgasm tears its way through your body as Lucifer hits all the right spots, the sensation so painfully _good_ that you can't tell what the source of your tears are anymore. And suddenly, even the pain of overstimulation is nothing compared to the pain in your heart as you come down from your high, and the men around you are still lost in their own pleasure, gasping echoes of their names repeating over and over until they're all but screaming them.

Your fingers clutch desperately at the air for something to grip as Simeon spills his seed down your throat, holding your head down with a strangled gasp of Lucifer's name as he bucks his hips into your face. He holds you in place as you swallow around his dick, the sensation sending even more shivers down his spine.

Is it not entirely _fitting_ that Lucifer cums at the same time as his lover, hips rolling into you with Simeon's name still dancing on his lips, riding out his orgasm as he fills you up the way he would Simeon?

You try not to sob too loudly as Simeon pulls his dick from you, a task which proves to be all too easy given that the second your mouth is vacant, Lucifer has spun you around in his hold and is pressing your body against his, grinding shamelessly against you as he all but devours you in a kiss, hungry for every remnant of the angel's taste left in your mouth.

No one opens their eyes as you all crumple against Simeon's figure. No longer inside you, the two men hold you with their eyes closed, with a tenderness you've never felt, and you're certain that they're imagining each other. You know that their touches are not for you. That their warmth is not for you. That their love is not for you.

And yet, you'll come back.

Every time one of them texts, you'll return to this room, giving them an excuse to pleasure each other under the guise of loving you—because your love for them will continue to overpower the pain they endlessly reign against your heart.

And indeed, which of you is the most selfish in this desperate game of love? Is it Lucifer and Simeon, who only want each other but can never openly express such emotions for fear of forsaking everything they stand for? Or is it you, who greedily basks in love not meant for you, returning time and time again for the fleeting moments where you can forget that their kind words aren't truly meant for your ears?

A strangled sound leaves your lips, and neither Simeon nor Lucifer questions it. Rather, they do not need to. They already know what you are feeling, for their hearts are all too familiar with the pain of love gone unrealized.

Simeon's grip on your thighs shifts, as if he suddenly realizes that you're _not_ Lucifer, and he strokes the skin there almost apologetically.

But you know it will still happen again.

Because in the end, it does not matter. Time and time again, the story will be the same.

There will always be three hearts, torn apart by love forbidden and love unrequited.

The three hearts, ripped to shreds by an eternal taunt of affection they may never have.

Three hearts, broken and broken and broken.

**Author's Note:**

> Word count: 3.8k
> 
> *These relationships are not healthy.
> 
> Notes: im going to be honest, i wrote smut but my favorite part of this wasnt actually the smut so im not sure if ill ever try doing this again
> 
> Comment & Leave Kudos
> 
> Thank you for reading <3
> 
> I do not own the rights to Obey Me! or any of the characters within it.


End file.
